Inuyasha: A Futuristic Fairytale
by JulyyFire
Summary: The year is 2883. The war has been going for 500 years, killing both humans and demons alike. Kagome is now set in charge of a unit in Japan, who started out with a simple rescue mission, but things go terribly wrong. Now, her new crew of Warriors: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo find themselves at the corners of the universe, searching for a Jewel to save their lives. InuKag
1. Intro and Mission Plan

**Chapter 1: Intro and Mission Plan**

**I get a lot of random ideas so I have to write them. I still plan on updating my other two fics, so check em out. Anyways, hope you guys like this fic. It's different than the rest of them in my opinion. Still action. Still intense. But futuristic. And not to mention, a bit of character status change up, but I'm still gonna try to stray away from OOC. The characters will have the same basic traits as they do in the manga. Some will obviously change due to the different setting and all that, but I'll try my best! **

I was trained for this. Born into a world of destruction. But I would not be destroyed. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am an armoured warrior, proud to fight for my people.

There are 5 of us in each base. Each of us a machine. Picked when we are young, we were brought into the undercover unit, and began learning the skills we would need in order to stand tall against our enemies. I am the new leader in the Japan unit. The youngest leader in the world, or so I was told. I lead 4 other armoured warriors, and 15 stealth agents into abandoned cities to fight off the demons that attack.

Alas, these demons are no ordinary demons. These demons are otherwise known as Legions or Incarnations. They are a newer-known breed of consistent demons. They came into existence thousands of years ago when yokai would come upon humans and rip and replace their soul in exchange for longer life and power. But only 500 years ago did it become a huge problem.

The year was 2375. It became consistent, where mass murders would be reported quite often, where the culprit would be a Legion. Finally, a corporation (Cosmo Corp.) that had been funded to study space travel had done it. They had created a headquarters in outer space. The world was thrilled at this amazing breakthrough in technology. But it was not all that it should be. The head of the corporation, Onigumo, had an accident merely hours after the project was revealed to the people and merely hours before representatives of the World Equanimity would go and take residence on the headquarters, taking large ownership of the creation. This was expected, though. Onigumo had no objection because he still remained the creator and was rewarded with billions and billions. But he made a mistake.

It was said that he had been deep in the main Cosmo building on a small island 25 miles east of Japan, when something triggered a small explosion. Now this explosion was extremely small. By looking at the building, you did not see a fire or smoke or anything, but it happened. The result was Onigumo's supposed death.

Now I say supposed because his body was never found. Onigumo was gone, though. That much was for certain. But something evil lurked within that building. Evil demons came about Cosmo Corp, and the approximately 1,200 workers became demons. Incarnations to be exact. And, being made up of many different backgrounds except human (who's soul would in the end be obliterated), they hated humans with a passion.

What the world wasn't prepared for (besides Onigumo's death) was the alternate portal to the new headquarters. Onigumo probably created it for himself, but unfortunately, he would not be entering that portal. Something else did, though, and it took all Cosmo's research with it. Before the world knew about the tragedy, Legions wiped out Cosmo Corp, and took over the knew headquarters, expanding it greatly throughout the years.

Now, why would Legions be so interested in an outer space base? No one could pinpoint it at first. When representatives from World Equanimity were informed, they readied troops to head through the official portal that was put in place in America. But what came out of the portal was disastrous.

These things were deformed and armed with the latest weaponry from Cosmo Corp. And they attacked. Legions killed more hundreds of thousands that week. Humans and demons tried to fight them off at first, and demons did do damage at first. But soon, new armor was made and this time, demonic attacks didn't scratch the surface. The amount of casualties from their side began to fall. Only occasionally would we succeed in killing one, and it took a whole lot of ammo.

All hope was lost, when World Equanimity came up with their own set weapons and armor. By this time, the world had suffered greatly, but did not back down. 50 years had gone by and no one understood why Legions would go to such lengths to kill Earth's inhabitants. But no one cared. All that mattered was defense, and soon, World Equanimity began it's new project, creating multiple hidden underground cities to protect the remaining few million humans and demons.

Then, we reached the year 2575. 200 years later. We captured an elite legion, who, although was badly injured, we successfully brought him to a base 60 miles beneath the Earth's surface. During that time, scientists studied the yokai more in-depth. What Earth came across was terrifying news.

"The gem will bring us glory. The gem will bring us life." It breathed its hatred into their faces.

Rumors spread about what that could mean, and soon enough, one legends reached the surface of the new age. The legend of the Shikon Jewel. The legend states that four spacial beings: Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama created the Jewel with their immense powers, becoming one existence for the existence of many. This Jewel was then given to the one who possessed the four spirits in balance. This was Midoriko, a priestess in ancient Japan, who was said in her final battle, to be brought to the moon, where she fought her opposite, and took her own life in order to take the yokai's as well. But in this scenario, the two became one in the Jewel, allowing it to take not only a pure side, but a corrupted.

In the end, the jewel's location was said to be amongst the stars in its own existence. But with the new technology, proving its reality no longer seemed impossible. And if the Shikon Jewel was real, it could be used as our ultimate destruction. And now, Legions had expanded the outer-space headquarters to almost 15 times its original size. They called it The Web.

World Equanimity took its part in the game now. In the year 2770, amoured warriors were created. The armor was almost if not just as strong as that of Legions, and the weapons were of more power than any human or demon could imagine before the war. Amoured warriors had two jobs: Infiltrate The Web or explore the farther corners of the universe. They led units from all over the world (with the help of the lesser rank troops: stealth agents.)

Now, we are in the year 2883. My unit is assigned to infiltrate, specifically the section of The Web near the center: Saimyosho.

I was granted leadership only last week, after years of being trained and working as a Stealth Agent in America. Now, I had come to meet my team, though it was not as expected.

Although, being leader, it was not appropriate to show my face or say my real name, the rest of my crew did. I didn't bother to remember the names of my 15 Stealth Agents, but my 4 Amoured Warriors I made an attempt to keep in the back of my mind, although I found it much easier than I thought.

"My name is Sango Taijiya." Spoke the woman. She had been retrieved at the remains of a city. She was not officially trained in World Equanimity, but her efforts in defending the remaining population in her area were astounding. She wast tested and shown to have a great amount of strength and agility, stronger than the average Stealth Agent by far. I was actually extremely impressed.

"My name is Miroku Maitreya." He came from descendants of monks, although he was taken at a young age and trained in South Korea. He was known for great speed.

"My name is Shippo Kitsune." A demon. A fox demon. Although he was a bit younger than me, he was known for his cleverness and sneaky tactics.

"Keh, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi." A hanyou. Half dog demon and half human. His scoff at the beginning was probably a sign of jealousy at my higher ranked position (I was told this might happen.) Although, he was supposed to be of abnormal strength and endurance, even for a demon.

"You refer to me Aome." I spoke, trying my best to mask my voice to sound raspy and manly. The 15 Agents whispered in the back, earning the scolding from the apparent bold hanyou.

"Will you all shut the hell up!" He barked, staring back at the masked agents.

I glared at the hanyou. He had guts, but he also was arrogant. I could tell that much.

"Hey, would you listen up?!" I lectured, "We're currently on a covert ship heading to The Web. You may lose your lives during this mission, but as long as I'm in charge, it won't be because of pure stupidity, got that?"

"Aome is correct. We must hear her plan." Miroku added, "She is leader for a reason."

Shit. I didn't mask my voice well enough. Well, nice going Kagome.

"Keh, what we should do is obvious." Inuyasha mumbled, "Send the agents around the top of the Web, surrounding Saimyosho. While we go in and investigate, particularly areas close to the center."

Who does this hanyou think he is? Not like I could insult him, though. That was the plan I had come up with as well.

"Thanks, Takahashi." I said, "But if I wanted your input, I would have asked."

He scoffed and crossed his arms, "Well, if you got any brains, you were thinking the same thing."

I straightened up. How was I gonna deal with this kid? "I was, in fact. But I like how my voice sounds explaining, so I would consider closing your mouth until I ask you to speak again. If I feel that your arrogance and blatant disrespect will affect my mission, I will have you discharged, and you won't ever be asked to fight in this battle again."

Being discharged was the ultimate dishonor. Most would rather die. I knew I hit him close. He put on the happiest face but he also did keep his mouth shut. Which was good.

"Anyways, I would ask the agents to come forth and take a look at this map." I called, and got out a hologram map of the outer shell of Saimyosho.

They all surrounded my desk, concentrating and waiting to hear what I had to say.

I pointed to an area on the east, "I need agents 171, 172, and 173 to cover this area." My finger moved to the west, "174, 175 and 176 cover over here." I pointed to the sides, "177 and 178 you are ordered over here, the side nearest the sun. 179 and 180, I want you nearest the moon." Finally, I pointed to the center of Saimyosho, "181 through 185 you will cover this area."Remembering what number agents I was assigned so much easier than names.

The agents memorized their spots before looking back up at me.

"Remember, your job is to observe your given areas, collect any information and stay away from situations of conflict. You are Stealth Agents. I expect no failure." I never had a problem with that on the job back in America, so I knew this was not a high expectation. Conflicts happened inside with warriors, so most of the time Stealth Agents were never even spotted and Incarnations saw no need to pack the outer shell of The Web with many guards.

"Now, get out." I ordered, just like my Leader had done to us. They left the room, probably heading back to their bedrooms or maybe the dining hall. It was almost dinner time.

"My warriors." I smiled behind my mask, "We will obviously be inside. Each sector of The Web is huge and Saimyosho is no different. It has 4 openings, where ships and weapons are released. But each has an underlair, where an opening that isn't heavily watched is present. Those are the bases of exits and entrances." I had switched the map so it was the inside of Saimyosho and showed them the openings. "We will travel in one group of 3 and one group of two. The group of three will enter through this opening." I pointed, "And move alongside this path. There are possibilities of maps to where The Web planned on searching for the Shikon Jewel. If they are there, I expect you find them. Avoid large conflicts, but kill any few numbered parties of Legions on your way." At this point, I was not sure which three would be going this route. "Myself and one other will enter through here and make way towards the center of The Web." I pointed.

"Who will be going where?" Sango asked.

"I've yet to decide, so everyone pay close attention." I answered, "Incarnations took something from us, which is why this mission is important." Truth be told, there are probably many missions to retrieve stolen goods, but still, this was important.

"What did they take?" Inuyasha asked, intrigued.

"Not a what. They took a who." My voice lowered, "Her name is Kaede. Retired leader in a special sector of World Equanimity. 40 years ago, she led the expedition to The Web, where they found the necklace hidden holding a stone. Meido Stone. It was rumored that stone could bring the living back to life, but on the way back, their ship was attacked and the necklace fell out. It was a successful yet unsuccessful mission. Kaede retired after that, not speaking much of her experiences."

"Then why put all the effort into rescuing the old hag." Inuyasha seemed let down that this was their mission.

"She never really spoke of her experiences..." Miroku echoed my words, "Could she have seen something important?"

I nodded, "Who will accompany me?" I couldn't really decide. I saw benefit in all of them, although I was not expecting this volunteer.

"If the old hag is so important, I'll go with you." Inuyasha decided, "Better than looking for some map shit."

No one objected (unfortunately.) Inuyasha's record was impressive but his attitude was discouraging. But he knew that map missions were rarely a success. Occasionally did we find anything important to bring back, but World Equanimity never stopped trying.

"We have a range of weapons to choose from." I continued.

"I'll take Tessaiga." I was interrupted by the hanyou, "If ya got one."

We did. I was more of a Kyudos person, which are two blades that are charged with spiritual energy, but hey, to each his own.

I led everyone to the weaponry vault. Agents didn't get to choose, they were all give long range, silent weapons considering they weren't supposed to get involved in conflict anyways, never the less close combat.

Surprisingly, everyone chose different weapons. Miroku chose Kazaana (an automatic weapon), Sango chose Hiraikotsu (fire boomerang), and Shippo chose Firebomb (long-range gun), and well, Inuyasha picked Tessaiga (electric sword). I had never actually seen someone wield the Hiraikotsu, so I was really hoping she lived so I could see her.

"So, how long til we hop on the web?" Shippo asked, holding the medium length gun in his hand, grinning.

"Three hours." I responded, grabbing my blades. I, too, was smiling underneath my helmet. It was almost time to kill some Incarnations. Though, killing for fun was not what I worked for, I knew that every expedition had a chance to be great, and in order to stop the spread of evil and the full corruption of the Shikon Jewel, we had to defeat our enemy.

"So, partner..." I heard Miroku ramble on to Sango until a loud smack was heard.

"Don't you dare let your perverse mind get us killed." Sango threatened. The look on her face was priceless.

I kind of wondered how hard it would be to never reveal my face to these 4. I kind of felt left out. They were acting like new kids in a class, meeting and learning how to get along, and I was the lonely teacher. I sighed. It's not like I didn't want to be leader. To defeat evil was everything I aimed for, but I would be secluded from the group.

"Aome, will you be accompanying us to the dining hall?" Miroku asked. I noticed the four of them heading towards the door. It was probably time for food.

"Uh...yeah. I think I will." I remember my old leader would rarely join us for dinner. But I didn't want to be so isolated entirely.

"Well, we gotta fill ourselves with a nice meal before heading off." Sango smiled.

I liked this group. They were laid back and didn't show fear. And they all just seemed so warm and friendly (besides the hanyou.) It was like they were all passionate about the same goal, just like me.

"So, we sure the hag is in Saimyosho?" Inuyasha pondered.

I nodded, "Just about positive. This area in The Web holds many different rooms. Particularly some that look like old hospital rooms, where it would be smart to assume that torturing subjects is done there. As well as chambers."

"Keh, then let's get her and let's get her quick. Once we rescue the old lady, we can fight off some Legions. Let those filthy bastards know who won." Inuyasha grinned.

I was starting to get the feeling I'd like having this hanyou as a partner. At least in this mission. And as long as he didn't die.

"We'll make a mark." I agreed, smirking under my helmet.

**Well, what did you guys think? I like the whole future demon war type thing. I got the name Legions because it is a term used for when multiple demons possess a person.**

**Saimyosho is the name of Naraku's demonic wasps.**

**Aome is what they call Kagome in the Latin American Spanish dub.**

**I made Miroku's weapon an automatic gun because his Kazaana (Wind Tunnel) is basically an automatic weapon. Sango is a boomerang but I wanted it to be futuristic. Shippo's is long-range because he's not really a close combat kid, and well, Inuyasha's is pretty obvious why I did it. Kagome's is spiritual because I wanted to keep some of the manga stuff alive.**

**I used a lot of the stuff about the Shikon Jewel to make the legend. It's not all made up.**

**The stealth agents aren't that important. I'm not sure if I'll include any of their names (maybe I will like one...)**

**Well review pleease. Any suggestions? I'm well open.**

**Really hope you guys liked it.**


	2. The Truth Spoken By Lies

**Chapter 2: The Truth Spoken By Lies**

**Well now that the mission plan is all set, next step would be the mission. So, I'm sure it's no mystery what this chapter will consist of. But I do plan on putting a few surprises in (what kind of writer would I be if I didn't!) So enjoy!**

_**Note: I use Legion and Incarnation interchangeably. They mean the same thing. Legion is a term used for multiple demons possessing one person (There's a pretty famous quote about it.) And incarnations in the manga were Naraku's detachments, like Kagura. Yokai are present in The Web, but are not Legions! They are looking to become Legions. There are also daiyokai (Great Demon/Monster) on The Web. **_

After dinner, I sat down in my room. The rest of the group stayed and chatted about their lives. Of course, it'd be inappropriate for me to take part because I'm a leader, not a "buddy." (Or so said my trainer when I was elected by the World Equanimity Selection Bureau).

At least in the comfort of my own room, I didn't need my helmet. My hands lifted it off my head and placed it gently on the desk next to my bed.

"Well, how did I do today?" I asked myself, reviewing the results on my first day on the job.

Well, I did successfully learn the names of my warriors, although I also revealed my gender on the first day, which isn't a good thing. I couldn't guess my old leader's gender until after the third mission. Sigh. My mind roamed my memory for something great that happened.

"I got a pretty good partner for the rescue mission." I smiled, "I mean, any of them would've been good, but Inuyasha seems like he'd be a lot more likable during a mission than he is now. I'm hoping we can get along. The next thing I need is to fail my first mission!" Fortunately, I did have a good feeling about my team. I wanted to be a part of this war to defeat evil and I knew these guys did, too. Even if being lonely the entire time did sound depressing, I couldn't let my own person feelings affect the outcome of this mission.

_"Attention! Be ready for dismissal in one hour! Be ready for dismissal in one hour!"_

"I-It can't be..." My jaw dropped. I recognized that voice as Souta. My own little brother was piloting my ship. My mouth dropped in awe. What are the chances! I would love to go up to the front and give him a big hug! But the rules stopped me, once again.

"The fact that he's here really does motivate me to do my ultimate best." I smiled, "Even if I can't exactly see him."

We had grown up here in Japan, Tokyo to be exact. Well, I did until I was seven. I began training at that age, but still was able to see my family once a week. Souta was three, then. When I was eleven, I was sent to America, for some more intense training. My ability to dig deep into my spirit and conjure up mass amounts of energy when wielding my two blades was deemed most impressive, and at thirteen, I was the youngest Stealth Agent in the America unit. Of course, I was praised for being light on my feet and being quite agile, as well. Sadly, I didn't get to see my family, but I did get to contact them twice a week through video chat. That's when I found out Souta had gone into a base in France to become skilled in spaceship technology. I spoke with him rarely, but I knew he was top in the unit. At fifteen, the America unit upgraded me to Warrior, seeing as my fighting ability was far too dexterous. Warriors cannot contact their families often. I was only able to talk to my mom and brother about four times a year, but those conversations lasted hours and my heart remembered the look of my brother's face and the sound of his voice.

I'm eighteen now. Last I heard, Souta was in Egypt. But that was last year. Now that I am a Leader, I have to cut off all contact with my family while I'm assigned to one place. My mom knows about my amazing upgrade, but she cannot know where and what I'm doing. She's proud, though. I know she is. When I told her I was elected the week before I transferred back to Japan, she cried. Leader was a big title, and one that brought honor.

_"Please, all agents and warriors to the Assessment Room to get ready."_

I put my helmet back on. The Assessment Room was where we would be putting on our armoured suits. It also was where various training emulators were, hence it's name. I often trained in the highest level, in order to prove my strength.

Fiercely, I strutted down the hallway until I reached an elevator. I rode the elevator to the Assessment Room, where I was greeted by my team of agents and warriors.

Agents all kept the same light armour, which resembled more of a black body suit. Agents were supposed to be quick and quiet, so heavier, solid armour was not the best choice. I had my fifteen go change.

"Now, for my warriors, your sizes have been submitted already, and armour based on your most recent training results have been made. You will find your helmet and weapon of choice are in their as well. Each room is labelled to avoid any confusion. I want all of you changed and ready in five minutes." I examined the faces of all four of them, "Now, go."

They all scrambled to their assigned rooms to changed. I followed in after and put on my armour. Like everyone else's, mine was black, but I had less weight around my arms in order to have better swiftness when it came to handing my blades. I had two especially thick blocks of armour on my chest, while the rest of my upper body was made with very solid, but thin and light armour. My legs were covered in a thin, black legging-like material, which was able to withstand the sharpest plain knive, while my outer thighs also had thicker blocks of armour to protect them. I had mastered movement in this suit and wearing it felt like wearing air, now, though at first, the weight was hard to get used to.

I casually ambled out of the changing area, to find no one was out yet. To be honest, my changing speed was impressive, too, and it turns out I was only in the room for three minutes.

The agents began piling in (they didn't have much to put on.) Shippo came out first, holding his Firebomb gun. Following not far behind was Inuyasha, keeping a firm grip on his Tessaiga. Sango and Miroku came out at the same time, both keeping a steady pace until they took a spot besides Shippo and Inuyasha. Not a full five minutes had passed.

_"In twenty minutes, we will be releasing the troops! In twenty minutes!"_

Beneath my helmet, I hid a smile.

"So, what exactly are we equipped with?" An agent asked, showing off the watch wrapped around her wrist, "Besides a map."

"Your watches serve as your only way of contact back to the ship. You will notify pilots aboard if you see anything out of the ordinary, especially if it appears the ships whereabouts have been compromised. You will notify if you are in danger of being caught, and agents, a small shuttle will arrive at your location and you will board it and return to the ship immediately." I explained, Warriors, you watches serve as not only contact to the ship, but contact to myself and each other. I don't suppose you are unaware of this, but just in case, let me remind you that you must be smart about where you have your conversations."

"Well, duh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, seeming rather bored.

"All conversations over this piece of technology will be heard by all five of us, and it will echo through your helmet, so no sound will be made." I ignored him, "I expect this device will only be used in case of emergencies. Show me you can't handle this, and you will be left without it next mission. Got it?"

The crew nodded.

"Now, let's go take our places. Stick with your assigned team. Don't fail me." I grinned, "And let's do damage."

We assembled at our departure spots, mine being next to Inuyasha.

"What are the chances of us being encountered by anything more than weak yokai." He asked, half joking.

On these missions, I've faced mostly weak yokai and a few moderately strong ones. This was the same for my few trips to The Web and on any other occassion of conflict. These yokai are wondering and looking for any weak spirited intruders who they can injure in order to get them to allow the yokai to eat the remainder of their soul in exchange for a continued life.

"If anything, we will face a few more challenging yokai." I responded, "But for the most part, the only challenge will not be a yokai's strength, but the vast amounts that lurk. I guess this goes without saying, but if you do get injured, don't let them take you."

"Keh, what did ya think?" Inuyasha scoffed, "I would give in?" I shook my head.

Truth be told I didn't think that at all. He was strong spirited, and stubborn. Least likely to let his soul be taken.

_Five minutes, soldiers. Five minutes._

The agents would be dropped off first, then the ship would lower to one of the least guarded opening, where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo would be released. It would then make it's way to the last stop, the opening where Inuyasha and I would get off.

The time awaiting our dismissal was mixed with this eternal anxiety. Pressed against the wall, I peered over at my partner, who stared eagerly out the window. We both had visited The Web at least twice before, but most of our work had both been in attacked cities and on multiple planetoids. The Web was extremely confusing terrain, which is why the map on our watches were extremely valuable. But they were also occasionally a little off. Still, I was confident that as long as I stayed confident, I wouldn't have to worry about messing up or getting lost. The map would constantly update itself while we traveled.

"Hey." I whispered to the hanyou. He looked up at me in response. "We're gonna have to work together, okay?"

He crossed his arms. "What did ya think I was planning to do? Ditch the leader? You're carrying the hag back." He snorted.

"Not if I say otherwise." I crossed my own arms. This kid was really arrogant, "You'll be carrying Miss Kaede back to aboard a shuttle. Maybe I'll order to get on the shuttle with her, and leave myself to handle a few yokai."

Inuyasha let his arms drop, "Keh, you'd kill a lot more with me and you know it."

"Your record is impressive, but I can do quite a bit of damage on my own." I retorted, watching as we slowly descended to where the agents would be released.

"You and your stupid blades?" Inuyasha laughed.

I turned to face him. He couldn't see my expression, but I was pretty annoyed with attitude, "They're not just any blades. They're Kyudo. And for your information, only few have mastered these weapons because they require immense amount of skill to use, as well as the ability to bring forth spiritual energy. They're only for the quick, talented, and agile. Hense why I'm _your _leader."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled, "Just don't be stupid and call me out of a fight."

"As long as you don't act stupid, I won't." Sighing, I viewed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo as they flew out of the aircraft and into the opening in Saimyosho. I kind wished that I had just chosen Sango to travel with. She seemed a lot more pleasant.

_Last remaining warriors, you will be departing in 10, 9, 8,..._

The doors in front of us opened, revealing the empty fullness that was outer space. I stared deep into the void in front of me, then my eyes averted to the opening we were approaching.

_...7, 6, 5..._

Turning my head, it was revealed that Inuyasha was also staring into the never-ending nullity that stretched far beyond where our eyes could lead us.

_...4, 3, 2..._

I snapped back into position, and readied myself to jump.

_And go!_

We flew out of the ship, and landed into the opening. I glanced at the lonely hallway that was not in front of me, while being able to hear growls from above. I had no doubt that my ship's furtive whereabouts had not been compromised, but the amount of noise meant the possibility of Legion shuttles being sent out. That wasn't good.

Inuyasha hit my shoulder as he ran ahead of me stopping and looking around at the end of the long hallway. He opened his map for a quick second, before turning the corner, heading straight towards our destination.

I followed behind swiftly, not taking even ten seconds to catch up. I did however, not get the chance to pass him. He stayed a bit in front of me due to his slightly better speed (I believe came from his demonic half.) Still, I only stayed a few feet behind him.

"Ya hear that?" I heard his quiet voice, as he peered behind me. I couldn't make out his expression through his helmet, but I just listened.

"Yokai." I replied, "And quite a bit."

We were coming upon a group who would probably be able to smell our presence soon. (Our armour makes it harder to sense us.)

Inuyasha tore Tessaiga out of its sheath, gripping it tight with two hands. I whipped out my blades, kicking off my feet and jumping high so that I flipped over the hanyou's head and landed in front of him. (Gotta love that leg muscle.)

My feet slammed against the floor, but picked up speed, charging towards the yokai. When they came into sight, they looked straight at me and Inuyasha who was directly behind me. This fight shouldn't be hard at all.

Many yokai attacked, trying to get a hit on my abdomen area, which had weaker armour than my chest, but I flipped to the side, cutting and destroying many with my Kyudo. Inuyasha sent electricity flying through the air, taking out all in its path. I continued slashing through the enemies, and their numbers rapidly decreased. By the time all the yokai in that particular area were defeated, we were slightly out of breath. But only slightly. And there wasn't a scratch on us.

"That was more than I thought." I sighed, stretching downwards in an attempt to catch my runaway breath.

Inuyasha put Tessaiga back in its sheath, "Keh, made for a nice quick workout, Aome."

"That's right." I agreed, "But we can't stop right now."

"Wasn't planning on it." He began running again towards our goal. I had to admit fighting with him was enjoyable. We didn't give each other any problems, but we both worked well. And his never-quit attitude was promising.

_"Hello? I think I found something guys." _Sango was speaking over the wrist device.

I lifted mine to my mouth ans spoke softly, "What is it?"

_"It's a computer document listing off names. Midoriko is on it. But her name is crossed off. Then, Onigumo's is crossed off, too. Kaede is there, as well. Then there are two names not crossed that I don't recognize."_

"What are they?" Inuyasha asked.

_"Kikyou and Kagome. No last names or anything." _She answered.

Huh? There's no way it could be me. It was definitely just a coincidence. I'm not anything special. Just one of the many people who lead units. I mean, it's a great status, but there are a bunch out there. There's nothing specifically special about me. I do have great skill (not to toot my own horn) but so do many others.

"Well, hopefully we'll be finding out who those two are." I replied, keeping the same tone as before, though I was a bit confused, "Store that information. And great job. Where's the other two?"

_"We're searching files on another computer, but are getting nothing."_ Shippo's whisper bounced around my helmet.

"Keh, well contact us when ya find something else." Inuyasha said, "We still got a rescue mission."

The other three didn't respond, so I pressed onward, keeping up with Inuyasha. Out feet bounced against the steel flooring, making small thuds like a faint heartbeat. We were quiet enough that we didn't have to worry about yokai out of our reach hearing us, but we should be silent. I lightened my step, gracefully landing back on the ground, only to silently, but very powerfully, kick off again, at fast speeds.

"We're close." I murmered. He nodded his head in understanding, leaning his upper body forward slightly, as if to gain more speed. I mimicked his actions, increasing rapidity.

We advanced until we got to a small corridor, many closed doors along the sides.

"Well, which one is it?" Inuyasha inquired.

I shrugged, "Just gotta check all of em until we find her. I'll take the right sides, you take the left."

We proceeded to check the rooms, being fortunate that the doors we not on lock. Well, except for one at the end. After searching and coming up with nothing to show, we came upon a red door that wouldn't open.

"I got this." Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga out of its sheath and readied himself to attack.

"No." I put a hand on his shoulder, "The charge from your sword could hit her depending on where she is. If she's in there."

"Then what do _you _suppose we do?" He grumbled, "Stand here?"

Shaking my head, I pulled out my Kyudo and with two swift arm movements, what was blocking our way was no more.

"My blades with spiritual energy are best in these situations. It just destroys what it comes in contact with." I ambled into the room, not so stunned to find an old woman tied to a red chair. She was unconscious.

We approached her still body. "I take it that's the hag we're looking for." The hanyou concluded.

"I would assume." I put a hand on her face, and noticed her breathing get faster for a moment, "Let's just get her out."

Again, with Kyudo, I broke the chains that wrapped around her body. Inuyasha carried her, as we ran (with no interruptions) back to our original opening.

"Leader Aome present for pickup with Takahashi and Kaede. Mission success." I spoke into the watch.

_"Spaceship approaching destination. We're coming to get you guys." _I grinned. First mission was a complete success. There were no problems and not a scratch on Kaede. Hopefully, they hadn't gotten anything out of her, but we'd have to wait for her to wake up to confirm that.

"What about the others?" Inuyasha asked, "We gotta wait for em?"

"After they pick us up, I'll order all agents to be ready as well." I answered, "Then we'll pick up Sango, Miroku and Shippo."

_"Guys, we're actually near your opening. Nothing seems to be coming our way, so we'll head over to meet you and we can all get on at the same time." _Miroku announed.

"Alright. Just hurry up." Inuyasha responded.

I noticed the noise from above was getting louder. More yokai and possibly higher ranked Incarnations were gathering. Now, I knew this meant something was being sent out. But what? At my last unit, my leader told me that when ships filled with mass amounts of yokai or Legions were being sent out to Earth, the release room (which was the one above) would get crowded to make sure everything went alright. Is that what was happening? The last attack they sent out was last month, to India. There were some mini attacks sent to smaller cities last week, but those were sent in shuttles and dropped out of the center of The Web. This had to be an attack.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo arrived, running in and standing beside us. It wasn't long until my ship came and opened up for us.

"Hurry guys. Don't wanna get caught." Some of ship's maintenance was waiting to help us aboard.

Inuyasha handed Kaede to one of the men, who carried her immediately away, probably to one of the medical centers on board. Everyone started piling on, but I didn't move. Just listened.

"Miss Aome, what are you doing?" Miroku asked, halfway on.

"I-I think there's something bad going on above us." I said, pointing towards the ceiling, "The amount of noise...could mean a spacecraft with mass amounts of yokai or Legions."

"So, what do you want to do?" Shippo queried, coming forwards towards Saimyosho.

I didn't really have a plan ready, but I knew what I had to do, "Go up there."

"That is not advised, Leader." One of the men spoke up, "You've fulfilled your mission objectives. You've led a successful rescue. You are not required to do anything else."

"I have to." I decided, turning my back on the ship, "If any of my warriors would like to come, they're help would be needed."

Immediately, all four of them jumped off the ship, and agreed that we had to do something.

"There's going to be a lot out there." Sango noted, "What's the plan?"

"This is a mission to kill." I replied, "So, that's what each of you will do. We have to stop that ship and kill the yokai. And any Legions you encounter."

"Maybe now I'll be able to kill some daiyokai." Inuyasha snickered.

We all bolted down the hall, and I opened the map to find where the nearest elevator was. After making it to the floor above, we continuing travelling until we were met with our destination.

"Whoa." Was all I could say. The room was filled with yokai and a few Bat Daiyokai. I examined the area, realizing there were hundreds. But I couldn't back down. I also noticed a moderately sized space craft, that was being loaded with weapons, near the closed opening. I knew that as soon as it was ready, the exit would open up and the ship would be sent out. Luckily, it was safe to assume no demons had gotten aboard yet.

"Let's go." The hanyou, once again, rapidly unsheathed Tessaiga. Not waiting a single moment, he waved his sword, causing massive amounts of energy to soar through, destroying all in its path. He's taken out quite a lot with his surprise attack, and I was impressed.

Without hesitation, the rest of us joined. Shippo jumped up unto a ledge on the wall, taking out many yokai, which Miroku spun around in circles, holding his finger down on the trigger, so he was constantly shooting in all directions. Sango didn't waste a second, launching Hiraikotsu at crowded areas, burning some yokai to a crisp. I jumped in the middle, using my agility to dodge and attack, destroying any demon who came in contact with my blades.

"Well, what do we have here. Young warriors?" A frail, shaky voice rumbled the room, "How delightful."

Everyone looked up for a moment, to take note of where the voice was coming from. An old woman (definitely a demon) glided through the air, observing the damage.

"You've successfully killed around half the yokai here. Even some daiyokai I planned on sending out to Earth." She snickered, "I am Urasue, demon sorceress. And I will now proceed to kill you all."

"Keh, your just some demon ogre." Inuyasha retored.

Urasue revealed a large scythe, "We'll see, boy." The yokai around us dispersed, hiding away in the corner, as if they feared the old ogre.

Ten clay soldiers revealed themselves, also taking a fighting stance right behind the sorceress. None of us had to ask what to do, we all immediately attacked, but for every soldier we killed, more just appeared. I was slicing and destroying when Urasue jumped in front of me.

"Can it be? I smell it on you." She inquired. A huge grin appeared on her face, as she proceeded to strike my helmet. She hit it dead on, but did not break it. Her smile widened, "I will find out, deary."

My fight was with her now. But just as I dodged her attacks, she dodged mine.

"Huh? They're loading the ships again!" Shippo called. Explosives were being put in. "I've got an idea!"

I looked up at Shippo in concerned curiosity, unsure about what this plan was, but as I averted my attention, Urasue coated her sword in some black powder, and swung again at my helmet. This time a piece chipped off.

"Oh!" I put a hand on where my face was revealed. Still, I looked back at Shippo and saw him fire...at the explosives!

"Duck!" I yelled, and everyone looked just in time to see the bullet flying, and then ran towards where we came in. A loud boom struck, and we were blown against the wall.

"Is everyone okay?" Sango asked, after the explosion. I observed the aftermath. My armour was badly damaged, revealing the black body suit underneath at many parts. Everyone else also seemed to be damaged.

"We need to get out." I said, lifting my wrist to my mouth, "Guys. There was an explosion. I think its safe to say they won't be sending out that spacecraft."

_"We saw it. A hole was created where the closed exit was. It's too risky to send the ship, so we'll send a large shuttle to pick you guys up. Might be a little cramped."_

"That's fine. We'll be waiting." I said, grinning.

As the smoke cleared, the gaping hole was revealed. "Hey, Aome. Your helmet." Shippo commented, looking at my not-so-hidden face.

That's right. A piece of my helmet had chipped, and now, most of my face was revealed. Hopefully, our success would hide that unfortunate mishap. At least we stopped a mass attack. That should be worth something.

"Yeah, just look away." I sighed, "It'll get covered again once we get back."

We approached the hole, waiting for the shuttle to land. It floated right inside, and the door opened for us to get in. At least, no one died! I'd rather be cramped in here with my face revealed then mourning on my first mission as leader.

"Gaaah!" I was surprised to turn and see the old ogre still alive after being in the middle of such an explosion. She was weak, but still alive.

"You stupid little..." She stopped to catch her breath, "Girl I can't let you return! You are..."

Miroku tugged on my shoulder, "She's not gonna make it. Let's just go." He was right. She was badly wounded. But what was she talking about?

I turned back and we all boarded the shuttle. Now, all we had to do was click the retreat button and it would take us back to the ship. I let Shippo do the honors, since he seemed like he really wanted to. And again, the shuttle lifted and began heading back.

"NO!" I heard her scream, but there was nothing I could do. Suddenly, the shuttle began shaking, and then it lost power.

"Black magic." Inuyasha growled, "She's using black magic on the shuttle."

We all shook along with the small spacecraft. "You sure!?" I asked.

"What the hell else could it be!?" He shouted, "Dammit! She didn't look like she had that much power left!"

Shippo grabbed onto my arm, "So, what's gonna happen?"

Miroku answered this time, "Our route to the ship has been destroyed and we'll end up being blasted somewhere else."

"...What? We have to do something!" I screamed.

"There ain't nothing you can do now. Except wait and hope we land somewhere nicely." Inuyasha muttered.

This was bad. I mean, we succeeded! We did everything right! And now we might not even return? We won't even have time to be proud of ourselves or anything.

"Hey, if it helps, you were a good leader." Miroku stated, "And an attractive one at that."

Well, I did say I hated this helmet. Guess I asked for this. But hey, at least now I don't feel so separate from the group!

Inuyasha scoffed, "I don't think this is the time to be flirting."

The shuttle jerked forward, and at full speed, rocketed until The Web and my ship was outta sight. Earth didn't seem so close either. I peered out the window to see nothing but stars. There was nothing else to do but admire their light and keep the hope that we might just be alright.

_"You stupid little..." She stopped to catch her breath, "Girl I can't let you return! You are..."_

What was Urasue going to say? What am I? She had previously mentioned something about "smelling it on me." What did that mean? To be honest, as much as it did make me wonder, I kind of hoped I didn't have to find out. And at this moment in time, it didn't really look like I will. We were hurtling through space in a cramped shuttle.

I exhaled, "Please, I don't want to die yet..."

**Well, this was the longest I've ever written for any story. Don't know if I'll achieve this again. Anyways I hope you liked it! Urasue was the demon who ressurrected Kikyou and she also knew Kikyou's soul was in Kagome, so she kidnapped her. I just decided to throw her in because she's not like really strong but she wasn't centipede demon weak (at least I don't think.)**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! Sorry for the poor and slightly confusing descriptions. If you have any questions, just inbox me or something.**

**And don't forget to review!**


End file.
